1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to electrical connectors with a tongue.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal Serial Bus (USB) is used widely in variety electronic devices as a standard and simple interface. The standard USB 2.0 receptacle comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing and a metal shell covering the insulative housing. The insulative housing has a base and a tongue extending levelly and forwardly from the base. The metal shell has a top wall and a bottom wall which are parallel to the tongue. The space between an upper face of the tongue and the top wall is smaller than that between a lower face of the tongue and the bottom wall. Each contact has a contact portion extending to the lower face of the tongue.
As a miniaturized development of electronic industry, the standard USB 2.0 can not satisfied the requirement of many electric devices because of a large mounting space thereof. For adapting to the miniaturized development of electric industry, another type of USB receptacle which we said upright USB receptacle is born. The upright USB receptacle stands up from a right side of the standard USB receptacle for decreasing the mounting face thereof. A tongue of the upright USB receptacle extends uprightly. A metal shell of the upright USB receptacle has a left wall and a right wall which are parallel to the tongue. The space between a left face of the tongue and the left wall is smaller than that between a right face of the tongue and the right wall. Each contact of the upright USB receptacle has a contact portion extending to the right face of the tongue.
However, whether standard USB receptacle or upright USB receptacle, there are many consumers can not use these normal USB interfaces conveniently and usually insert a corresponding plug conversely which destroys the USB receptacle easily.
Hence, another type USB receptacle is desired to overcome the disadvantage of the prior art.